The invention relates to a movement device with two mutually connected, movable actuating elements for an extremity pair of a person, means for driving and braking the actuating elements, as well as an electronic unit for regulating and/or controlling the movement of the actuating elements.
Movement devices of the type described above have become known in different embodiments and are used predominantly for the treatment of people, whose mobility is impaired.
Since people with impaired mobility, such as those who are paralyzed on one side, frequently are not able to bring about a circular motion at a movement device with a crank handle, such movement devices frequently have a mode, in which, for example, the legs of a person of impaired mobility, are moved at a constant rpm. However, the impaired person can support the movement by the work of his own muscles.
In the German Patent document DE 198 11 233 A1, an embodiment of a movement device is disclosed which, by adapting an xe2x80x9celectronic centrifugal massxe2x80x9d, produces a relatively large increase in the rpm when actively actuated very little by the person of impaired mobility. However, this increase in rpm then declines slowly. Such a regulation is intended to provide the person of impaired mobility with a success experience, which improves the efficiency of the training.
It is an object of the invention to provide a movement device of the type described above, which permits an improved conclusion to be drawn with respect to the cooperation of a person of impaired mobility during the training.
Starting out from a movement device of the type described above, such an objective can be accomplished by the characterizing distinguishing features of the claims.
In the first way of accomplishing the objective, the electronic unit is designed so that, when an extremity acts on an actuating element, movement phases of the actuating element are defined as the xe2x80x9cactive phasexe2x80x9d in accordance with certain fixed criteria, and are assigned to a quantity. This quantity may be a sum. In other words, all the movement phases of the actuating element may be summed up. This sum, with the exception of one factor, may be the total time when the actuating element is in the active phases, sum of the length of the path traveled in the active phases, or the sum of the angular displacements of the active phases. This means that the quantity reflects the quantity of the active movement phases. Preferably, the sum of the times, of the paths or of the angles traversed are determined directly for quantifying the active phases. These physical quantities usually have the advantage, that they can easily be related to a total value. For example, the path traveled can be summed within active movement phases and then easily added to obtain the total path traveled. For example, the following option is conceivable: path traveled, active: 12 km; total path traveled: 20 km.
Of course, it would also be possible to state the xe2x80x9cactive timexe2x80x9d in relation to the total training time. The quantity for the active phases can be determined in relation to the side, as in the case of the first possibility just described or, as in the case of a further significant variation, considered as a unit for the actuation elements. With the formulation, xe2x80x9cthe total active effect of an extremity pair on the actuating elementsxe2x80x9d, the training phase is to be determined, in which the training person exerts a total force on the actuating elements through the extremities of an extremity pair, the force acting in the direction of an intended movement of the actuating elements. In other words, in particular, for example, the following cases at a pedal crank, at which a direction of rotation is specified, shall be assigned to the active movement phase: movement phases, at which the training person exerts a force with at least, for example, one foot on the crank arm, the force supporting the crank movement in the specified direction or movement phases, for which the leg pair in all produces a force acting on the crank, which tends to drive the crank in the specified direction.
In this way, one extremity can also work counter-productively, if the activity of the other extremity predominates. The quantity, which reflects the quantity of the active movement phase, can be determined integrally in relation to both actuating elements or side related, preferably two quantities being determined, which represent the active movement phases of each actuating element separately. By means of the inventive procedure, a training person or an attendant receives data, with which the active cooperation of the training person can be quantified. This enables the training person or the attendant to configure the training in a goal-oriented manner, in order to increase the proportion of the active movement phases.
The essential aspect of a further important solution of a movement device is to be seen therein that the electronic unit is designed so that, when an active effect of an extremity on an actuating element occurs, movement phases of the actuating element, which is acted upon, are defined as a function of fixed criteria as xe2x80x9cactive phasexe2x80x9d and assigned to a first quantity, for example, summed up the first quantity reflecting the active phases, and the remaining movement phases of the actuating element, which is acted upon, are assigned to a second quantity, for example, summed up, the two quantities being comparable. By these means, a side-related evaluation of xe2x80x9cactive trainingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpassive trainingxe2x80x9d can be carried out. By these means, the course of training, for example, of a person paralyzed on one side can be optimized selectively for the diseased leg. For example, when movement phases are assigned to the two quantities, the two movement phases are evaluated with, for example, duration, angle traversed, average performance, average moment and work and this value is added to a value, which corresponds to the applicable quantity with the exception, optionally, of one factor. Comparable quantities are understood to be either standardized quantities or quantities with the same units.
The inventive development can refer to a side-related formation of a quantity, as in the case of the solution described immediately above, or be directed to determining the active phases and an associated quantity on the basis of the sum of an active effect of an extremity pair on the actuating elements. In both cases, it becomes possible in an elegant manner to make available values, which reflect the cooperation in relation to the passivity of the person, to a person, whose movement is impaired. With that, it is more easily possible to determine, by comparison from training session to training session, whether the cooperation of the person being trained has improved or deteriorated. The person being trained can be informed of this already during the training, in order to increase his motivation. By means of these measures, the trainee can also easily follow his physical condition during the training from training unit to training unit by comparing value pairs.
In a particularly preferred development of the invention, the electronic unit is designed for the purpose of defining a movement phase with an active contribution by a training person and with a detectable consequence of the active contribution as active. In this connection, it is preferred in one embodiment of the invention if the electronic unit for fixing the movement phases of the actuating elements, in which the actuating elements move at a higher than specified periodicity, for example, at a higher rpm during a circular movement, is designed as active phases. For example, these active phases are assigned to a first quantity and movement phases of the actuating elements, in which the actuating elements move with the specified periodicity, are assigned to a second quantity. The specified periodicity can also vary within an active phase. Making a division into active and passive training in this way is particularly suitable for movement devices, for which it is possible to adapt an electronic centrifugal mass. Such movement devices permit, for example, a course of motion, for which the legs of a training person are moved with the help of a crank handle at a constant rpm, yet a brief force pulse by the training person causes a large increase in rpm, which then declines comparatively slowly. In this case, it would be disadvantageous for the motivation of the training person if only the brief pulse were to be defined as the active phase and the remaining course of the motion as the passive phase. It is therefore proposed that the whole of the course of the motion, starting from the brief active pulse and continuing until a specified basic rpm is reached once again, be used as active phase.
In a further, particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the electronic unit is designed to establish that a given movement phase is active when an active contribution of the training person has occurred within the given movement phase. This measure also is intended to motivate the person in training. For example, the electronic unit evaluates each revolution of the actuating element as if there were an active contribution of the training person. If this is the case, the whole of the revolution is evaluated as an xe2x80x9cactive phasexe2x80x9d, even if the active contribution of the person in training occurs only briefly before the conclusion of a complete revolution.
In a particularly preferred development of the invention, the electronic unit is designed so that the movement phases of the actuating elements, in which the respective actuating element is driven by a person in training, in each case is assigned to a first quantity, which reflects the quantity of the driving process and of the movement phases, in which the respective actuating element is braked by a training person, is assigned to a second quantity, which reflects the quantity of the braking process or processes. In other words, the more frequently a movement phase occurs in the course of movements under consideration, in which an actuating element is driven, the larger is, for example, the value of the first quantity in relation to the corresponding actuating element. This represents one possibility of comparing the active and passive phases of the extremities in a side-related manner with one another. Accordingly, for each extremity, such as each foot, for example, the passivity and activity can be made available by a value pair in comparison or by an appropriate ratio of the values. With that, it is possible to compare this value pair or ratio between the feet.
Preferably, the electronic unit should also be designed to produce a single value pair or ratio from these value pairs, which reflects the activity and passivity of an extremity pair in total on the actuating element. In order to realize the extremity-related determination, it is necessary to provide means, by means of which the loading at each actuating element by the respective extremity of the person in training can be determined. This can be accomplished, for example, by applying in each case a force sensor at each actuating element.
In a further particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the electronic unit is designed for assigning movement phases of the actuating elements, in which the means for driving and braking drive the actuating elements, to a first quantity, which reflects the quantity of the driving process or processes, and movement phases of the actuating elements, in which the means for driving and braking break the actuating element, to a second quantity, which reflects the quantity of the braking process or processes. This procedure describes the possibility of dividing training into active and passive training depending on whether the sum of the actuation of the extremities is active or passive. Such a development can be accomplished relatively easily with a motor driven crank, in that the current supplied to the motor is evaluated.
The various possibilities of assigning active training to a quantity, and optionally passive training to a second quantity can, of course, be integrated into a single electronic unit.
In a simple variation of an embodiment, the value of the first and second quantities can be determined from the duration of the respective movement phase or phases. Likewise, however, it is possible that, in the case of actuating elements capable of rotating, such as a crank, the value of the first and second quantities can be obtained from the angle traversed by the actuating elements in the respective movement phase or phases. It is also possible to integrate driving and braking moments in the respective movement phases over the angle.
In order to provide feedback concerning the course of the training especially to a person in training, it is furthermore proposed that means for displaying the values of the first and second quantities be set in a ratio and/or provided in comparison.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the electronic unit is designed for assigning at least the quantity,which quantifies the active movement phases, preferably this quantity (first quantity) and a second quantity, which reflects the passive phase, on specified training blocks. By these means, warming up and cooling down blocks can be specified, between which the training blocks lie, in which then the first and optionally also the second quantity are determined. Likewise, several xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d training blocks with active and passive movement phases can be separated by relaxation blocks with a strictly passive movement, the first and optionally also the second quantity being determined in relation to all xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d blocks or in relation to only particular xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d blocks. In this connection, it is also preferred if values for the first and optionally also for the second quantity can be ascertained from this for all training blocks under consideration, that is, if an integral determination of the quantities is possible. Furthermore, it is preferred if, in the case of periodically moving actuation elements, the quantity can be determined for a specified path section, such as an angular range of 360xc2x0 or for several specified path sections.
An example of the invention is shown in the drawing, further advantages and details being explained.